The invention relates to an arrangement for illuminating a room with daylight where, between an inlet window having an upper edge and a lower edge, and an inner window having an upper edge and a lower edge, an inner light port is provided.
An arrangement of this kind is known from German OS No. 14 97 348, incorporated herein by reference, wherein a plurality of flat reflectors are arranged at an interval one above another between two window panes. Two adjacent reflectors in each case form a light port, the cross-section of which is constant along its width. The diagonal angle between a diagonal beam passing through the light port and a reference plane, e.g. the vertical plane, here is such that even a person seated directly at the window can look through the light ports into the open air and their eyes will meet with multiply reflected beams.
From virtually all normal angles of vision of a person in the room, such a window appears very bright, i.e. its luminance is in sharp contrast with the luminance of the walls which surround the window.
From Swiss Patent No. 194 867, incorporated herein by reference, it is known to direct the bright Zenith light to the work station by deflecting it via mirrored reflectors and/or refractive discs. As a result, when viewed from the work station, the inner window has a particularly high luminance, which is particularly disturbing in rooms equipped with video work stations.